


Soul Sexual

by TimelessTimelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTimelord/pseuds/TimelessTimelord
Summary: And she wondered, when did she fall in love with the man beside her? When did his eyes become her favorite color? When did he words become her favorite comfort? When did his soul become her favorite melody?Soul Sexual;A person who is sexually attracted to another’s being as a whole— their soul.





	Soul Sexual

It was the way he spoke, the way words fell from his lips like some fountain that flowed forth with endless emotions. It was the way he moved, the way his fingers danced over ancient pages and his eyes focused on blending words and paragraphs of falsified truths. It was the way he understood, despite his own disagreements, that opinions and scriptures didn’t always have to curve together like some perfect puzzle piece.

It was in the way he’d look up from those pages, bright eyes like a spot light on her soul. He’d lean into the palm of his hand, watch her with those ever so clever eyes. She’d swallow her thoughts, she’d make them disappear in the back of her throat, and instead she’d offer him a smile she hoped would pass for normal. It wasn’t, it never was. It was a smile she denied herself often. A curve of her lips that echoed her compassion for him, her understanding that wagged on the tip of her tongue, her effortless smile of absolute admiration.

It was in the same moments, he’d return that smile. His lips would turn up in a smile that never smirked, a smile that showed his own seed of admiration, of understanding. He’d smile first, and they’d stare at each other for what seemed like eternity until one gathered the courage to speak. It was often him, he’d always break the silence with something, unable to handle the polite stares that were more than friends and the smiles that never quite said enough.

_“How about we call it a night?”_  He would always question, always the same question.

And she’d nod in agreement, putting her own book to the side.

But it never ended like that, it never ended with a simple question and quick answer. Instead, they’d spend countless hours, until the sun started peaking through the curtains, with each other. Talking, smiling those devoted smiles, laughing quietly as to not wake anyone, and just…

Enjoying the company of each other’s silence, of each other’s souls.

And she wondered, when did she fall in love with the man beside her? When did his eyes become her favorite color? When did he words become her favorite comfort? When did his soul become her favorite melody?

When did she fall in love with the man that seemed to bumble his way through the web of life, but in the absolute same breath, always seem to find the answers? Like a crystal ball kept in his pocket, he always found a way to a happier place, to a resolution. One that was possibly a destiny she’d never fathomed of.

And she wondered, as she caught his stares from the corner of her eye— oh yes, she’d wondered, why did everything seem so planned out? Despite the twists and turns, the two of them, they had always found a way out on top.

Dangerous situations, weren’t all that dangerous beside him.

It was a thought, a small thought that crept into her mind. But it was a thought nonetheless.

And yet, despite that small thought and the strange odds that favored the two of them, she realized… perhaps a long time ago, she realized how much admiration she had for this man. It was a well of overflowing compassion in her soul, a delightedness that echoed in her eyes, and despite just being partners, she realized… without a doubt.

She loved him. She loved his soul. She loved him. Absolutely forever.


End file.
